1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to desalination devices and systems, and particularly to a spherical desalination device having a number of concentric circular evaporation trays arranged in a conical tiered stack. The evaporation trays are installed within a spherical glass shell that rotates to wipe condensation from the inner surface of the shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Innumerable systems and devices have been developed in the past for the purpose of distilling and purifying various liquids. One environmental area in which this is particularly important is the arid areas of the Middle East, in which much of the potable water provided for the citizenry is produced from the evaporation of seawater.
All such distillation systems and devices require energy input for their operation. In many cases solar energy is used exclusively, but the use of only solar energy generally results in relatively inefficient production of pure water. Alternatively, many systems have been constructed to use energy input from other sources, e.g., heating by burning petroleum fuels, electrical energy produced by the burning of such fuels or other fossil fuels, etc. Such energy intensive systems are generally capable of producing a considerably greater volume of pure water than systems utilizing only solar energy, but the cost of water production is relatively high due to the cost of the energy used.
Thus, a spherical desalination device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.